1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital signal processor and, more particular, to a digital signal processor with a search function.
2. Related Art
A digital signal processor, like a multi-bit PCM recorder, often employs a jog (JOG) dial to search for a position in music accurately. A desired position can be searched by actuation of the jog dial to shift a position in music while an arbitrary position in music is being iteratively reproduced for; for instance, about 100 msec.
In the case of a one-bit digital signal; however, a method available at present to search for a position in music is only a method of searching for a desired position while reproducing music data in a normal mode. Difficulty is encountered in accurately searching for a desired position.
JP 3334413 B discloses a technique of: converting a one-bit signal into a 16-bit multi-bit digital signal; subjecting the digital signal to fading; and again subjecting the thus-faded signal to ΔΣ modulation, in order to subject the one-bit digital signal to signal processing in an amplitude direction.
However, the related-art technique discloses only subjecting a one-bit digital signal to signal processing in an amplitude direction. There is no disclosure about a search for a one-bit digital signal. Searching for a position in music while reproducing a one-bit digital signal in a normal mode still remains as the only method.
Even when an attempt is made to perform a search by designating an arbitrary position in a one-bit digital signal with a jog dial and iteratively reproducing the signal for 100 msec, spike noise will occur in a splice between iterations. The spike noise will be harsh on the ear and pose difficulty in performing a search reliably.
The invention provides a device that enables performance of an easy, reliable search for a desired position even in a one-bit digital signal.